Summoning Technique
|image=Summoning Technique.jpg |kanji=口寄せの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose no Jutsu |literal english=Summoning Technique |english tv=Summoning Jutsu |viz manga=Shinobi Conjuration |related jutsu=Animal Path |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Ryuk Uchiha, Tekizai, Z, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Tomoshi Uchiha, Kōtarō Uzumaki, Izumi Hyūga, Sunamaru Uzumaki, Tentei Uzumaki, Ando Iburi, Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers, Arai Toge, Hotaru Miyagi, Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape, Akuhei Iwao ,Karasu Youkai, Shenron Uzumaki/Abilities and Powers, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kasai Uzumaki, Kaminoshi~Crows,Gekihen, Shin Hayata, Izuki Hyūga, Maiya Uzumaki, Kaichi Uchiha~Monekys, Akari Rinku, Rikuo Kaneko, Katsuro Minoru, Zenjou, Mikuru Rinku, Sakushi~~Kokoa~, Shenron X, Meio Yuki, Kaname Mugen, Inoka Yamanaka, Grand Arcana,Juro Uchiha, Hitomi Sarutobi, Saidro Soga~ToadsHeiwa Uchiha (GD), Kama Uchiha, Blank (Para), Kodoku,Kai (Para), Menma Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Shinra Uchiha, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Taiyō Ōtsutsuki, Kenichi Kaneko, Amaya Sarutobi, Itsuki Dairyū, Yamamori Ōtsutsuki, Kenji Inazuma, Dai Akimichi, Xaverian, Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Raiku Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Toramaru Uzumaki, Shi (Isei), Ryūshi, Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Menma Inari, Sakura Kurama, Sigma Uchiha (Rebirth), Kazaki Uchiha, Obito Hatake, Kozan, Heiwa Megami,Heiwa Uchiha, Azumi Sato, Hiruko Uchiha, Snakes, Taiga Rinku, Haru Chōjin, Amaya Uzumaki, Yuri Kōdona, Jatai Uchiha, Ritoku, Shisou, Enen Hōzuki, Ichi Sosuke, Rie Origami, Sota, Metsumi Hanabara, Metsumi Hanabara (Rebirth), Innen, Gin Sato, Genshou Yamaguchi, Ishihara Uchiha,Sesami, Jinpachi, Toshiro Matsumoto, Mitsuko Akechi, Senshi Sendou, Bunbuku Chagama, Shizuka Hōzuki, Kitsui, Sayuri Senju, Sayuri Uchiha, Yu Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Koshaji, Daikan, Takeru Uchiha, Yasuo Uchiha, Kakuzu Uchiha, Dokuga, Shibuki Uchiha,Hisashi Hyūga, Raido Namikaze, Kuresento Kappukēki, Ryūzu Hōzuki, Raijin Hyuga, Kenji Hatake, Hanaga Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Dan Inuzuka, Rei Kishi, Kawakami Uzumaki, Ukyo Hara, Hojo Senryo, Reikoku, Tsunade (NJ)~Slugs, Kakezan, Hideyoshi Nara~Shadowkhan, Kei Yotsuki, Zero-Tails (Kai), Chieko, Menma Namikaze, Alvaro, Magai, Uzume Arashi, Sanosuke, Hayazumo, Kokuō Hōzuki, Muzai Kaguya, Ikioi, Sora Kanpa, Yagura Kanpa, Izaya, Daiochan Tokisada, Yokuchi Hōzuki, Tābin, Moti, Akio Senju, Takeko Nakano, Enkai Kamizuru, Takashi Kazami, Chinka, Haru Hyūga, Karura Yakushi, Hachiro Hina, Namino Majikina, Bhav Hyuga, Kane Soga, Hyōya, Kaname Soga, Valden, Warujie, Sunate Nikakusa, Daisuki Uchiha, Yukimaru Kirigakure, Jakku Supai, Sarutobi Yorozuya, Ryūko Maka, Inoue Yagyū, Susano Azume, Shiro Sentako, Reppu Senshi, Gappei Burēdo, Sigma Uchiha, Hansha Uchiha, Kinguraion Yaban, Suterusu Yaban, Kotarō Yagyū, Renya Calypso, Inochigake Yamanaka, Chōsen Akimichi, Ayase Nohara, Shikashide Nara, Muramasa Mochizuki, Zade Kotaba, Konjou Youeki, Raido, Shin Hyō, Haito Uchiha, Airashii Kijo, Torei Naito, Kazumi Uchiha, Daisuke Senju, Kukan Yami, Higro Yakusumi, Asu Rashoujin, Takashi Yoshimaru, Rikuse Hebiza, Dorita Saki, Leon Sanyu, Kibou Hatake, Ishiki Sanagi, Seiji Namikaze, Umako Soga, Sokudo Kageki, Yakedo Shio, Hayato Shin, Grand Arcana, Akemi Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Takumi Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, Shima, Ryu Namikaze, Inabi Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Raian Uchiha, Sageru Uzumaki, Shichirou Riku, Jeiku Sansado, Kōzuki Sarutobi, Darrion Fobbs, Shu Yūdoku, Zeref Uchiha, Izanami Izayoi, Shinobu Tasaka, Karuto Geinin, Asura,Taketsuna, Kajin Maruku, Anjin Uzumaki, Drey Senju, Asuka, Kōan Soga, Death, Katamaru, Kaihime Uzumaki, Kōdai Keikoku, Hokuro, Ayumi Kisake, Tōki, Echidna, Ryuujin Entenka, Taiyō Hakkō, Kaito Hiroki, Roshi Hoshigaki, Haigo Hyūga, Garuda Tensei~(Sharks), Gamma Temma, Seireitou Hyūga, Mangetsu Hyūga, Hattori Iga, Kishin Juuninriki, Sadao Takeshi, Ryu Kamina, Yorchu Kamizuru, Shiki Kanō, Shōyō Kawahiru, Ezemaru Ketsu, Sanhiro Ketsu, First Tsuchikage, Iro Kuguari, Seiji Kuragari, Yoshikage Kurokami, Kantaro Matsunaga, Daigaru Meitochi, Daisuke Murakami, Miyuki Murakami, Seigō Nakano, Dezku Narimita, Asahi Nisshō, Tenka Nihisaki, Rikōmichi, Eimii Runō, Kenno Sagii, Fujoshi Shihōin, Zecht Shinja, Akito Otonashi, Kaasage Tachinai, Mezurashī, Taikutsuna, Musei Amigumo, Himitsu Yumekuni, Himuki Kokutan, Inori Kokutan, Kanmi Kokutan, Hasuda Kokutan, Urusai, Dendō Hōzuki, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Zukia Tojiro, Rogen Toriyama, Shuhei Kyoraku, Kigenso Tsunami, Tsunade, Sigma Uchiha, Tsunade (Sannin Chronicles), Kurokami Nakano, Kawarama Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Shiro Uchiha, Kensai, Ryuu Uzumaki, Dokuja Zen'nou, Jinmu Zen'nou, Katsuryoku Zen'nou, Nui Zen'nou, Kasō, Raido Uchiha, Horus Dokuago, Yasuki Hatake, Gin, Kuchi Osawa, Sami Nara, Tadashimura, Tsubasa Yuki, Kiyoko, Katashi, Kaoru, Kuhaku Mugen, Hara Hōzuki, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Zenryoku, Rokkaku Iwabi, Mitsunari Sasuke, Durzo Yakuza, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Midori Keiko, Joōbachi Kamizuru, Saizo Marushagan, Hana Terumi, Ray Moon, Akurei Ohaka, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Kaori, Aoi Hyūga, Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko, Kona, Tahero Uchiha, Inao Asami, Kajō Uzumaki, Raygen Uchiha, Kiri, Isamu Hōzuki, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Katame Shima, Akaunabara, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Roku Nori, Haru Suzu, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Enkidu, G'Shan, Mira Terumi, Naoki Nara, Kaoru Aburame, Raiheku Tazikame, Setsuna Yoshida, Kazue Tsurumi, Haru Shinagawa, Akio Kōjin, Kaidan Nomura, Yuina, Haibun, Rej Calypso, Jisoku Calypso, Arekusu Uchiha, Hinote, Tokino, Koshiro, Oushou, Hashirama Haabu, Rue, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Banira, Kaori Nakamura, Samiya, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Makoto Suehiro, Hazumi Haabu, Kijo, Kawazu, Shingi, Gikō, Karasuba Musubi, Yorinaga, Onnarashii, Aoi Uchiha, Orochimaru (RN), Gengaku, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Arachne Zhīzhū, Gatou Akadou, Awakiri, Genzo Takema, Naruto Uzumaki (Jaison Clinton Castelino), Yamato Namikaze, Inari Sarutobi, Gentsuchi, Sōka Naoki, Shiki Uchiha, Maigo, Hakana Osoroshī, Kemuri Sukiru, Jiro Uchiha, Hiroki Osako~Dragneel, Joshin, Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Kotetsu Sarutobi, Dan Kazami, Tengai Okasu, Taijinn~tigers, Naoko, Garuda Tensei, Shusui Kagami, Yoshihira, Orochimaru (Jashin), Kenta, Mamushi~snakes, Furīzu~wolves,Shiroyasha Uchiha, Taiga Rinku~Foxes, Sakushi Yajuu, Akimitsu Kohaku, Maomi Hōzuki~Giant Clam, Doujinn~Hawks, Hikari Chōjin~Foxes, Shinji Inuya~Ninken, Ace Korimachi~Kalus, Yuri Kōdona, Akemi Shindō, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon,Nisshō Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake (LP), Hayate Namikaze, Dokuto Hattori~Ibuse, Hādo Iwa, Arata Kato, Maroi Hyuga, Kumo Aburame, Seimyō Uchiha, Takagi Toyotomi, Akemi (Rebirth), Inokyo Yamanaka, Tsukiyo, Keiku Uchiha,Ayumi Senju/Ayumi (Demon Version), Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Hikari Nara, Akira Yamada, Takai, Jukuren Sarutobi, Sogetsu Hanazoe,Asura Uzumaki/Genin, Kosuke, Muyami (Omojuze), Higashi Ryū, Momotarō, Senkai, Kisara Sumeragi, Luna Mikazuki, Hakuhyō Yuki, Birusu Uchiha, Shunsui Uzumaki, Zaruke Uchiha, Sqibo Kazahana, Makoro Biseki |teams=Summoning Corps, Tenkūgakure Sealing Team, Hatake Triad, Order of the White Snake |hand signs=Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram or Ram |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |derived jutsu= }} The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. One method involves just hand seals and blood. With this, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed is valid even after the contractors death. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood (biting the summoner's finger being the most common way to obtain blood), and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. In the anime, it was shown that if a user attempts to summon an animal without first signing a contract, the user will be teleported to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for. An alternate form of summoning is to just use a scroll without any hand-signs. In this case hand signs are not necessary, with chakra not even being necessary sometimes. By using this method, one can summon creatures with whom one does not have a contract with. It was also possible to forcibly summon creatures without a contract through the use of the Shireigan Dojutsu. While most summoners have only been shown capable of summoning one type of creature, Pain (through the Animal Path) has been seen summoning several different animals and even people. Pain does not provide a blood offering when performing a summon. Sasuke Uchiha has summoned snakes and hawks at different points, but unlike Pain he can apparently only summon one species at a time. The ability to perform a summoning can be removed with the Contract Seal. When an animal is summoned it is transported from its place of residence to the summoner's location. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other jutsu, as is the case with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance. In these cases, summonings may not be restricted to creatures, as Orochimaru shows by summoning corpses and defences. Items can be "summoned" from scrolls. Because the items are not summoned from anywhere, instead only being released from storage, no blood is needed and thus it is not a conventional summoning. Characters have on occasion been shown summoning weapons such as kunai and giant shuriken, sometimes without hand-signs. Trivia "This article contains content taken directly from our mother site. All credit of such content is reserved the original authors over at Narutopedia, the original article can be read here: